


Persephone, Queen of the Underworld (practice)

by Pheonix_Fire



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Honestly just writing practice for me, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Fire/pseuds/Pheonix_Fire
Summary: Hades gets Under Fever from working too hard and persephone takes care of him.Inspired by Lore OlympusWriten as a practice writing for my self.





	Persephone, Queen of the Underworld (practice)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has a lot of mistakes.  
> Sorry

" If you would take a break once in a awhile you wouldn't be stuck in bed now," said persephone. 

"I am not stuck in bed, ACHOO!, this is merely an inconvenience," replied hades.

"Under Fever is a deadly illness to all immortals! If one of your brothers had been king of the underworld they wouldn't stupid enough to spend so much time out in the cold of the underlands collecting lost souls!" 

"How did you know about that?!" 

"Your ghost assistant. He also told me you had almost died last time!" 

"Persephone i was fine! While I was sick I could still do desk work and oversee judgments!"

Persephone fakely smiled at her husband. "Is that what you were planning to get done while you have under feaver?" She said.

" I am going to do some paperwork ,ACHOO!, then oversee the judgment of some mortals," Hades said.

" And how are you going to get to your desk to do paperwork or get to the judgment chamber?" Asked persephone.

Hades smirked at his wife. " Teleportation."

"You can teleport in this state?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"AHCOO!, I can teleport in any state, however due to my ,ACHOO!, fatigue, I don't have enough mental energy to teleport myself more than once without resting. ACHOO!"

"What if you teleported with Cerberus?"

"That would be completely idiotic ,ACHOO!, Cerberus can teleport himself," He said, " besides I would pass out if I teleported with him right now."

"Good! CERBERUS!" yelled persephone. Cerberus, in his smaller bernese mountain dog form, teleported into the bed room. Cerberus run up to persephone and tried to lick her face. Persephone smiled and pushed cerberus off of herself.

"Who's a good boy? Your a good boy!" She exclaimed, "hades is sick. You need to gaurd him and make sure he rests."

"PERSEPHONE NO- OW!" cerberus, who had been trying to lick persephone just milliseconds before, sat his ass on hades chest and curled up on him. Persephone laughed while hades glared at her.

"Now i can't get , ACHOO!, any work done!"

"That's the point. Now all you can do is rest."

" Cerberus get your tail out of my face! Persephone you can't do this! I am the king of the underworld! I don't take sick days!" Exclaimed hades.

" You do now honey." Persephone kissed hades forehead and moved over to the elegant nightstand where one of the skeleton sevants left a tray of medicine and tisues. Persephone helped hades blow his nose before she put some medicine in a cup and told hades to drink it.

"This is unfair!"

"Drink it."

"No!"

"Hades open your mouth now!" Hades pressed his lips togther and  turned his head away. Cerberus pirked up silently asking if Persephone needed help.

"I got this boy." Persephone said as she moved hades face towards her and making it so he could't breathe. hades eyes widened but he waited as long as he could before gasping for breath. Persephone gave him a cuple seconds to let him start breathing normally then poured the medicine down  his throught. 

"That wasn't so bad," said Persephone while hades glared at her.

"Just wait till you get sick and have to take the medicine!" Exclaimed hades.

"Mmhm, good night honey."


End file.
